Unlawful Hybrid
by TARDISblue13times
Summary: "We shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong," she muttered. "You say that every time. We both know it's right," Nick said, closing his eyes, just before their lips touched. Judy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. When they parted Judy whispered, "I love you Nick." "I love you too Carrots."


**So this first chapter is more like a prologue, just kind of setting up the story. Also, there is a bit of description that you need to read in order for any of this to make sense so this is my theory that this story is based off of:**

 **If you notice in Disney's Zootopia, you see many couples. Married, or unmarried, but either way, they are always of the same species. For instance, two rabbits, arctic shrews, or otters. This could be because they just have no interest in anyone of different species but we know that's not true as also in the movie it implies that Judy and Nick could eventually be a bit more than friends ( ; . It could also be that mixed species relationships are not allowed, in fear of birthing monster looking offspring. So that is basically my theory of why there are no mixed species relationships, because it is simply against the law. So here is a fanfiction on what would happen if Nick and Judy broke that law. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

...

"Hopps, Wilde, in my office," Chief Bogo called down to the two officers.

The two complied, walking briskly up to the police chief's office.

"As you know, you two have been the star cops on the force for the past year. I was wondering if you would both be willing to give a speech to the new recruits at the academy. You both have an interesting story to tell, it'd be great if you could tell it. And maybe add a few inspiring words in there as well."

"We would be honored sir," Judy spoke up.

"Great. Next Tuesday, five o'clock."

Once the two had left his office, Nick said, "Well, it took him long enough."

"Nick!" Judy replied in a joking manner.

"What? We've been the best on the force for over a year and finally he's recognizing us."

"You know he actually almost made me face of the ZPD."

"Really? When was that?"

"Our first case together. Remember that? Right after he offered I quit."

He chuckled. "That's right. After that you came to me begging for forgiveness. You still haven't deleted that recording you know."

"It's still on there?!"

"Uh-huh. Still there, dumb bunny."

"I am deleting that as soon as I get back to my apartment. Hey, would you like to come over to work on the speeches together?"

"Sure."

…

"Then I think we should end with something together, like 'in Zootopia, anyone can be anything, that means that all of you can succeed in making the world a better place.'"

"That's great! But, are we preparing them for a fairy tale? No, no we are not." Judy rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm just saying maybe it should be something like 'the world is a dangerous place, and with the right training, you can all make it better.'"

She smiled. "Sounds good." She lowered her gaze. She then noticed that the music playing on the radio had turned to soft instrumental.

"Carrots…" He trailed off and placed a paw on hers. "We're gonna do great."

She nodded and shifted her gaze to meet his. He started to lean closer to her, locking into her stare. She followed, doing the same.

"We shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong," she muttered.

"You say that every time. We both know that it's right," Nick said, closing his eyes, just before their lips touched. Judy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

When they parted Judy whispered, "I love you Nick."

"I love you too Carrots."

…

"And we would like to remind you, it's a dangerous place out there. But with your training here-"

"You can all make it better," Judy finished. "So go out there and help make the world a better place!" After a brief applause, the recruits were released back to their dormitories.

"Hey, Carrots, dinner tonight? My place?" Nick asked.

"Sounds good."

…

Judy and Nick sat at the table, a couple of candles lit between them, empty dinner plates in front of them.

"Carrots, I need to tell you something," Nick started.

"What is it Nick?"

He took a deep breath. "Talking about our first case together and how we first met, it just made me think about how much we've been through together. We've been through a lot. Car- Judy, I love you. And I just wanted to ask you," He got up out of his seat and bent down on one knee. "Judy Hopps, will you marry me?" He held out a diamond ring in front of him.

Judy gasped and clasped her paws over her mouth. "Yes!" She made out. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Nick got up and kissed her.

"When will we do it?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking tomorrow. I've got someone lined up that can bind us then we'll be married!"

She smiled. "Great!"

…

Judy gasped. "Oh, Nick I love it!" She said, dropping out of his arms.

He chuckled. "Thought you would." The apartment was roomy, windows lined the far wall. There was a small kitchen next to the dining room. Next to that was a living room. Down the hall were two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"It's perfect."

…

"Hey, Nick?" Judy asked quietly as they were about to settle into bed for the night.

"Yeah?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"...I'm pregnant!" She smiled.

He raised his eyebrows. "What? You're pregnant?!" He laughed with joy. "I'm gonna be a dad! When did you find out?"

"Earlier today when I went to see my doctor."

"Carrots that's amazing! But wait, what we gonna do? How are we gonna hide a baby?"

Judy's face fell. "I don't know. We haven't really talked about it much."

"Well, I'll have to cover for you as much as I can before he or she comes out. Then once it does… well, I guess we find out when we get there."

"Yeah." She leaned in to give him one last kiss before slipping into bed.


End file.
